Usuario:ShadowKage7c
dodgerblue; border-radius: 5px 5px 5px 5px; padding: 10px; box-shadow: 0.3em 0.3em 3em Teal"> background-color: LightBlue; border-radius: 20px; -moz-border-radius: 20px; padding: 15px"> Presentación ¡Hola! Aquí un "antiguo" usuario de PE, mi nombre es Carlos pero aquí la gran mayoría me apoda "Toto" por mi antiguo nick (Totodile7) el cual cambié por este pensando que era una mejora, pero ahora que he crecido un poco veo que no. (?) Tengo 14 años y soy de España (más especificamente de la Comunidad Valenciana), soy un gran amante del Anime, Manga y los Videojuegos, sobre todo estos últimos que son mi gran pasión, mis sagas favoritas son; Pokémon (obviamente), The Legend of Zelda, Dark Souls, Super Smash Bros, Far Cry, Inazuma Eleven y Little Big Planet. En lo que a Anime y Manga se refiere mi género favorito es el Shonen, destacando Naruto Shippuden, Fairy Tail, One Piece y HunterxHunter, siendo este último mi anime favorito, aunque también me gustan animes de otros géneros, como Death Note o Mekakucity Actors. https://www.primevideo.com/detail/0KN5K8A68PU4J2ZT50V6RZ2ABN/ref=atv_hm_hom_c_8pZiqd_2_3 Novelas Próximamente... Firmas *Toma ya! Estreno sección x3 Anabel 13:31 23 nov 2010 (UTC) *Jo, me ganaste an ^^ ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥''♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥''' 19:34 23 nov 2010 (UTC) *''Hola n_n ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 17:48 24 nov 2010 (UTC)'' *''Aqui esta mi firma! =D '''Kari White♥♥'The friendship is beautiful' 10:40 25 nov 2010'' *..... 'KingHatake' 17:29 25 nov 2010 (UTC)' *Yo firmo=D BrayanArchivo:Mijumaru_icon.gif 00:15 28 nov 2010 (UTC)'' *''Hey mi nueva firma 20pxJaden Feliz Navidad ™20px 21:14 29 nov 2010 (UTC)'' *''Hago publicidad a mi wiki xD Brayan entra a mi wiki y ayudame 17:38 30 nov 2010 (UTC)'' *''Gracias por la firma n_n --Jsucharizard 21:22 30 nov 2010 (UTC)'' *''Bueno... 'KingDime algo e.e'' 14:22 1 dic 2010 (UTC)'' *Quero ser tu friend xD 'Lin Haine/La chica de fuego x3' 'Denjen un mensaje o mueran 8D'' *''XD tu nueva amiga loca te firma '''La dama HeladaHabla con la Hechicera Oscura 18:02 9 dic 2010 (UTC) * 18:51 22 dic 2010 (UTC *Me caes bien Carlos SoulSilver *Hola amigo Archivo:Luxio_icon.gif Luxio el mejor Usuario desconocido ewe Y hablale aquí Sangre!! en mi novela Gallade el mejor Archivo:Gallade_icon.gif 20:07 25 dic 2010 (UTC) *Dark Power...Makeup!Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Moonlight']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Atrractive']] [[Usuario Blog:Leoccstic|'Attack!!!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 23:42 3 ene 2011 (UTC) *hola por cierto felicidades por las 1.050 ediciones'FerBus' *Ò_Ó ¿No te he firmado todavía? Pues aqui tienes xD aaBSooL · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'Hablame aqui']] 13:57 24 ene 2011 (UTC) *También te firmooooooooo .... PD:Gracias por firmarme a mi x3 Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 17:15 15 feb 2011 (UTC) *Hooombreeee! Tontodile! quieres ser mi amigo?★Neru★'★Twinkle on my heart★ 14:29 17 feb 2011 (UTC)PikaNeko★Neru★'★Twinkle on my heart★ 14:29 17 feb 2011 (UTC) *Firmo! :D --[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 18:58 18 may 2011 (UTC) *comprate un burro y asi no te aburres =D AlivoAlivo 17:47 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *El azul del fondo daña mis preciosos y maravillosos ojos! D8< --•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 22:32 22 jun 2011 (UTC) *fima--Akat....la.oscuridad.es.un.buen.camino 17:31 4 jul 2011 (UTC) *fanti el soseras14:07 26 sep 2011 (UTC) *King of DragonsArchivo:Joltik_icon.gifMessages here~ 20:29 28 sep 2011 (UTC) *se da la vuelta en una silla giratoria* Hola Shadow ''Te estaba esperando~ Kashi Akat~♪ ☆Dame Fruta Salada!☆Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 22:15 29 oct 2011 (UTC) *¡Firmo Toto :3! PD:¡Dame tabaco!(??)'忘れる への もう一度 戻ります 開始へ ;' [[Usuario Discusión:Dibujante|'♪♪ Ash TO Ash: ¡Code DTD!♪♪]] *Firmo, idiota!! 8DDD Y dime quien te gusta o3o YAAAAAAA!!! (firma en mi user... e3e) Karen~Archivo:Karen_icon_forma_de_sirena.jpg Voz Violeta Perla! 12:13 12 nov 2011 (UTC)13:11 12 nov 2011 (UTC) *¿¡YO!? ¡¿DEBERTE MARIHUANA!? QUE HABLAS!! HIP (?) Archivo:Rapidash_NB.gif•̊La chica Fuego...La chica Volcán•̊Archivo:Typhlosion_NB.gif 15:33 25 nov 2011 (UTC) *SU MADRE LEN Archivo:D8.png Kawatana~ ¡A la hoguera con ellos !Archivo:Akat Icon.png 23:31 26 nov 2011 (UTC) * Me has eliminado de amigos, fuck ¬.¬ -> Bura, sin ganas de firmar con su firma e_e * ¡Sigue "La búsqueda celestial", Totoro oniion-kun! (? D8 --Archivo:Mega Man sprite.gif¡Lucharé por la paz! Yo vivo como quiero...Archivo:Proto Man sprite.gif ¡Soy el más fuerte!Archivo:Bass sprite.png Ten cuidado, Rock...Archivo:Roll sprite.gif 12:37 1 mar 2012 (UTC) * Voy a ser la futura maltratada omg TT__TT (?Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png☆¡Mєιкσ x Kαιтσ!☆ ♪Cнαηgє мє♪ ☆¡Lєє мι ησνєℓα!☆Archivo:Kaito_icon.gif 21:16 3 mar 2012 (UTC) * ¡Firmo Toto! Me caes genial, a ver si hablamos más por el chat (te maltrataré (?)) n.n [[Usuario:DARKRAINHOA| '''I was here]][[Usuario Discusión:DARKRAINHOA| Were you here?]] 16:25 28 mar 2012 (UTC) * ¿Verdadero Archivo:Seto_Kousuke_icon_GallantPrince.png ... o falso? 00:20 27 dic 2013 (UTC) * Archivo:Seto_Kousuke_icon_3.png ♦♦ Let's find the happiness together... ♦♦ Archivo:Seto_Kousuke_icon_2.png 21:06 19 jun 2014 (UTC) * Qué rey ni qué nada (? Perfect Copy? No, no. In an instant, it will be mine. It's your style. No, no, it's now mine. It's more than that. 22:28 19 jun 2014 (UTC) * :DDDD tontodile (?) ¿Dónde estoy?¡NO SOY SHOTAA!¡MEI-CHANNNNN!♪A Pair of Wintry Winds♪ ¡BAKA!¡QUIERO LA APISONADORA!¡*hachune face*! ''' 21:26 23 jun 2014 (UTC) *I can see a truth that hides beyond your eyes in the tears you cry... It's now or never 00:24 12 jul 2014 (UTC) *¡Mira! No he firmado aquí (En realidad ya, pero no tienes idea de lo emocionante que es firmar de nuevo 3 años después de conocernos ;w;) ¡Un besotote! (?) [[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|!Hola!]] '''¡Déjame un mensaje! 03:35 16 ago 2014 (UTC)